The present technology relates to an imaging device, its control method and a program and is for easily obtaining a deflection corrected image with excellent image quality.
In an imaging device such as a digital camera or a video camera, a position of an optical image formed on an imaging plane of an image sensor is varied by a camera shake or a vibration or the like, causing image deflection of a captured image. In order to correct such image deflection, the imaging device is provided with a deflection correcting optical system such as a shift lens and an electric image deflection correcting function such as an image shift.
Also, since a posture of the imaging device is changed by a handshake or a vibration or the like, an angle of the imaging plane of the image sensor to an object is changed, and image distortion in a trapezoidal shape is generated in the captured image. When the deflection correcting optical system for correcting the image deflection by moving a shift lens according to the posture change of the imaging device is provided, there are cases that a shape of optical system distortion is deformed by movement of the shift lens. Also, when an electronic image deflection correction part for correcting the image deflection by performing processing of image shift or the like using image signals of the captured image is provided, the distorted captured image is shifted. Thus, there are cases that the image distortion is generated by deformation of the shape of the optical system distortion in an image after image deflection correction.
For such distortion, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-29640, a technology of storing a change amount of the distortion and electrically correcting it is proposed.